


Eskimo Kisses

by Snickerdoodle (Annalynn_Roe)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consent!, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Short Drabble, because what could be sexier?, rating will likely go up, regular kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalynn_Roe/pseuds/Snickerdoodle
Summary: She tilted her head against his mouth, gasping slightly as he nipped her lip. He, unsurprisingly, took the opportunity to explore further.Or: kisses.





	Eskimo Kisses

"Chat?"

Blonde hair brushed her forehead as he curled overtop her. A smile quirked his lips in either corner.

"You're beautiful," he said, breathless. Red swept across her face as she returned his smile. The black-clad superhero moved closer until the tip of his nose touched her own. "Can I kiss you?"

Marinette's tongue was numb in her mouth, so all she could manage was a small nod of ascent. His smile grew wider as he let a hand comb through her hair and his lips found her own. It was slow and tentative, and Marinette could barely comprehend that he might be as unsure of this as she. Chat Noir, after all, was known for nothing more so than his suave arrogance.

As he deepened the kiss, becoming more sure of himself, the fire in her face began to travel south.

She tilted her head against his mouth, gasping slightly as he nipped her lip. He, unsurprisingly, took the opportunity to explore further. His tongue bumped against her teeth and the roof of her mouth before focusing on her tongue. An odd battle of wills played out. One she was certain would have no single victor.

This continued until her breath grew short. He pulled away and adopted a goofy grin as he pressed his cheek to hers. She wondered if the catlike behavior was typical or a carryover from his suit and powers. "That okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled breathlessly, "more than okay." He chuckled, brushing a strand of her from her face.

"Glad to hear," his smile was back and a coy gleam entered his eye before he brushed his lips against hers once again. She nearly lost herself to his kiss when he released a low moan. She was burning in light of these new sensations and he asked, "can I touch you?"

Her eyes snapped open in surprise as her breath shuttered and her heart stuttered. "I-I-you-want to?" There's suddenly a quiver in her voice, one she's never had enter her voice in his presence. She's never done this before. Isn't sure what to do. Suddenly her breathing is so shallow she's not sure she still is. He coos to her gently, using one hand to smooth her hair while the other rubs her arm encouragingly. He leans back, giving her space. Grabs her hand between both of his to help her sit up.

"You can say no, Marienette," he reassured with the same smile that had started it all. She felt a tremor run through her body - from embarrassment or relief, she couldn't be sure. His thumb brushes her cheek with thinly veiled affection, "I don't want anything from you that you don't want, too. Okay?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. Looking into his eyes she marveled at the honesty and tenderness she found there. The fire in her heart cooled but was not extinguished. It filled her with warmth to match that which she found in those attentive green eyes.

"Is there anything you do want?" Chat inquired. A few ideas flittered through her mind, more fleeting fantasy than anything. A notion of where 'touching' might lead. "Think of something fun?" Her face darkened considerably - a dead give away - and his eyebrows rose in surprise, "My, my, what could be running through that pretty head of yours, Princess?" His smile - turned grin - suggested he had an idea or two.

"Shut up and kiss me." He laughed and happily obliged.


End file.
